


the only thing you're good for

by TheRoseDrew



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Don't Try This At Home, Gun play, In-Universe Ninja Ship Party, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Violence, Unsafe Sex, it's in universe so its okay, mentions of gangbangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDrew/pseuds/TheRoseDrew
Summary: "So um, one more time before we do this?" Danny murmured, chewing his bottom lip as he toyed with the very real, very loaded gun he was holding. Ninja Brian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, but somehow managed to look more charmed than annoyed.You're going to sneak into the house; I don't care how. Find me, try to shoot me. I'll knock the gun out of your hand and we'll fight. This is where you have to use your advanced training to take me down. Choke me. Then decide you want to have your way with me. You will then pretend to rape me. No lubrication. No pet names, no cuddling.And then, as a side note, he added,until the end, that is. Then you can do what you please."I thought this whole thing was about me doing whatever I want?" Danny gave a flirtatious grin.Don't think you won't have to work for it, Ninja Brian warns, though his cheeks were dusted pink at Danny’s reminder of what was to come.





	the only thing you're good for

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, don't try this at home. I'm very aware this is in no way safe or sane sex and I don't think anyone should try to reenact it. Seriously.
> 
> Anyway, I have a big thing for Ninja Brian subbing or being submissive, but I also think he's a hardass that gets kind of ashamed that he allows himself to be "weak". Queue some sexy, violent roleplay where Danny forces him to submit to help Ninja Brian cope. Just to be clear, Ninja Brian fucking loves this! Like a lot!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

"So um, one more time before we do this?" Danny murmured, chewing his bottom lip as he toyed with the very real, very loaded gun he was holding. Ninja Brian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, but somehow managed to look more charmed than annoyed.   
  
_ You're going to sneak into the house; I don't care how. Find me, try to shoot me. I'll knock the gun out of your hand and we'll fight. This is where you have to use your advanced training to take me down. Choke me. Then decide you want to have your way with me. You will then pretend to rape me. No lubrication. No pet names, no cuddling. _ And then, as a side note, he added,  _ until the end, that is. Then you can do what you please. _   
  
"I thought this whole thing was about me doing whatever I want?" Danny gave a flirtatious grin.    
  
_ Don't think you won't have to work for it, _ Ninja Brian warns, though his cheeks were dusted pink at Danny’s reminder of what was to come.   
  
~   
  
It happens after midnight.   
  
Ninja Daniel is serveiling the house, his gun holstered to his side, his ears listening for any signs that his target was awake and moving. He’d waited two, nearly three hours in his secure spot, watching the home through a poorly covered window. He’d gotten peaks of his enemy through the thick curtains, and each time he felt a surge of hatred. When he finally returned the traitor to the base and presented him to the council of ninja elders, he knew he’d receive rewards of an incredible degree, possibly even earn the title of an elder himself. Ninja Brian was a well sought after prize. He was a dangerous, incredibly powerful threat to the compound’s livelihood, and no one, not even an elder had been able to subdue him to the point of bringing him home for punishment. No one until Danny.   
  
He'd already knocked out and/or drugged all Ninja Brian’s neighbors within a mile radius, guaranteeing no one would be around to save the traitor once he'd captured him.

The night air was crisp and cool and most importantly, silent. All lights in Ninja Brian’s residence had been off for nearly an hour. It was time.

Ninja Daniel adjusted his mask, making sure it was secure and hid him well. He climbed down from his hiding spot, being careful not to make a sound. Creeping through the back yard, his feet did not break even one leaf, his robes blended into the night, fluid enough not to catch on even one twig. When Ninja Daniel approached the back door, he instead quickly turned right and snuck along the wall with his back pressed against it. The home of Ninja Brian would definitely have all doors and windows locked securely, as he knew all the breaking and entering strategies of his previous clan. He’d have to be tricked into leaving his home.

Ninja Daniel crept along side the wall, his breath silently curling in and out of his chest, carefully mixing into the natural sounds of the night. He stopped only when he was directly under Ninja Brian’s bedroom window. He felt along his hip for his gun, wondering if he should pull it out now and slide in through the window, tuck it under the traitor’s chin as he laid still in bed, wake him with a low growl and a warning that if he moved an inch Daniel would blow his fucking head off then and there. But risk the gun going off and blowing his cover? Never. Though their clan had just recently installed the use of firearms, they had strict rules regarding when to use them, and he’d be severely punished if he returned to his clan and had to report the infamous Ninja Brian escaped because he’d been cocky with the use of his firearms. No, instead he’d had a much better plan.

Grinning smug under his mask, Ninja Daniel carefully reached above him to blindly push the window, opening it just a sliver. As expected, an alarm began to ring out, it’s screams shattering the nightly silence. Quickly, Daniel scurried around to the back of the house and scaled the wall. Now, he could come through the upstairs window, without a system alerting his prey of his presence. He peeked over the edge of the roof where he could see Ninja Brian looking out into the backyard, trying to spot the intruder which he must have assumed tried to run and scale the fence. Fool.

Daniel smuggly smiled to himself and slipped in through the upstairs window once he saw Ninja Brian enter the house again. The traitor was fearless, and surely would go out to the backyard to try and find confrontation. When he did, Daniel would make his move.

Cloaked in darkness, Daniel slid in through the window. He approached the door, slipped into the hall, and stroked the smooth, solid metal of his gun as he crept towards the stairs. As quiet as the traitor's footsteps were, Daniel could still hear him walking around downstairs and approaching the back door. He grinned when he heard the lock click as it opened. Feet taking only two steps forward. He didn't go far into the back yard as Daniel planned he would. If Daniel darted down the stairs and attempted to hide in Ninja Brian's bedroom before attacking, he could easily be seen by Brian if he turned around at just the wrong time. If he waited by the stairs and tried to enter while Brian was already in the bedroom, he'd have little idea what to expect in the bedroom and could be just as well walking into a trap.

Daniel pursed his lips as he undid the holster and wrapped his hand around the handle of his gun. His index finger rested on the trigger, impatiently tapping it as he decided his next move.

He'd go now, he decided after short, enthused seconds. Now was the time.

Daniel undocked his gun and rounded the corner. He aimed for the back of Ninja Brian's head, as he made his way down the stairs, his feet as quiet as freshly fallen leaves settling to the ground. He revealed his presence only when he cocked his weapon. The few clicks made Ninja Brian turn around slowly to face his attacker. Daniel was disappointed, but not surprised, to see there was no shock in Brian's eyes.

“You knew I was here?” Daniel grumbled. He took a step towards Brian, his weapon still raised threatenly. It's looming presence kept Brian from making any sudden movements. His blue eyes looked down the barrel of the gun with a steel gaze.

“I said, did you know I was here? Answer me.” Daniel growled.

Ninja Brian glanced away from the gun for only a brief moment to look the other ninja in the eye.  _ Of course, and you've been here for hours. I'm just getting so bored of all the fanboys showing up to bring me to the head ninjas on a silver platter. You're not the first ass kisser to come here with the pathetic fantasy of killing me. _

“Shut up,” Daniel growls. He shoves the gun closer to Brian, aims it right as his temple. “Shut up, traitor. I'm not going to kill you; I going to bring you home to the compound and force you to submit to the will of the clan masters!” Daniel grins wildly, his smile threatening and hungry for power. “And when I'm made a clan master for returning you, I'll get to aid in deciding how to punish you.”

Ninja Brian looks bored at best. He looks mostly at the gun. If he paid attention, Ninja Daniel would see the way Brian was shivering at just the sight of it, his eyes fluttering shut for just a split second, his face warm and pink.

_ Whatever. Shoot me or fight me, _ Brian growls,  _ Or admit defeat now. _

Daniel scoffs, “I'm not-”

But Ninja Brian is gone. He moves quicker than Daniel can truly comprehend. In a flurry of motion Ninja Daniel is kicked. He lands on his back hard and groans at the ache in his shoulder blades. But he's still gripping the gun tight, and he points it in front of him, focusing on the moving dark figure and shoots.

The sound is deafening. The smell of gunpowder thick in the air.

Daniel growls and pushes himself into a sitting position. In front of him, there is no body like he hoped. He cusses to himself and quickly stands up again. He recocks his gun, itching to bury a bullet in the head of that fucking bastard and suddenly pain to the back of his knees sends his crumbling to the floor once again.

_ No silencer?  _ Ninja Brian mocks, standing over Daniel, amusement in his blue eyes.  _ The neighbors _ -

“They won't come. No one will,” Daniel growls. He pushes himself to stand on his feet again and growls. “You're all mine.”

Ninja Brian scoffs, but doesn't reply. His stance is stiff, prepared for an attack. Ninja Daniel provides one. He charges and just as Ninja Brian swings forward to counter, he ducks away and grabs the traitor instead. He throws him down on the ground, but now on his back Brian kicks Danny's knee, makes him wobble and cuss and stutter as he draws his gun. The gun is aimed, the trigger pulled. Daniel misses and Ninja Brian rolls out of the way. They're both on their feet again, both too well trained in combat to be winded, both staring the other in the eyes.

(Ninja Brian's pupils were blown, his eyes wild and full of adrenaline. For a second, Danny wondered what he would look like now with his mask off. He'd be biting his lip, face scrunched up and needy, brow furrowed. His face would be flushed red. But even with the mask on, Danny could see Brian wanted this, needed this.)

Ninja Brian draws a fist, swings, Ninja Daniel blocks the arm and head butts him hard. Brian stumbles back, and a fist swings for his jaw, comes down hard on his face and sends him wobbling to the side. Daniel sees the opportunity, the hand holding his gun comes down, aims for Brian’s nose. A kick cuts Daniel short, leaves him winded and in pain. He falls back, arms flailing, and then the gun is knocked from his hand with a powerful kick and sent sprawling across the floor and into the darkness.

Daniel fumes, anger overcoming him. Brian is more powerful than him but Daniel's faster. When Brian tries to punch him, he dodges it, ducks under the arm and swings around to his back, kicks him hard and sends him to the ground. He pounces on top Brian to pin him down before he could move and turns him around so that Daniel is straddling his sturdy waist.

Ninja Daniel's long slender fingers reach down to wrap around Ninja Brian's throat. Daniel is grinning with a sickening, dangerous look in his eyes. “Really? This is the unbeatable ninja that's been threatening my clan for years? You're fucking pathetic.” He hisses, spit flying from his lip and landing on Ninja Brian's face, making him cringe.

He manages to look defiant even while losing air. He tries to claw at Danny's hand with his own and reaches out to swipe at him with the other.

“Don't fucking touch me,” Daniel hisses as Ninja Brian’s blunt nails tear through the top layer of skin and draw blood. Before he knows it, he's drawn his hand back and slapped Ninja Brian. The sound rings through the air and the back of Daniel's hand aches. Brian seems surprised, his eyes are wide and huge.

(In truth, he's just turned on. He adores the stinging pain lingering against his cheek, the way his face throbs, the power it allows Danny to display over him. If Danny just shifted down, just a little, he'd be able to feel his erection easily through his soft pajama pants)

“Yeah, look at me. Look at the man who will put you in your place,” Danny nearly moans, lips twitching upward, his tongue swiping over his lip, “I want to fucking see you.” Suddenly he reaches down, begins to pull at Ninja Brian's mask. He ignores the panic that shoots through Ninja Brian and the way he began to jerk and fight, trying to keep his mask down. Brian's unsuccessful attempts to stop him just make Daniel snicker. He pulls the mask off and tosses it away. There's blood, lots of it. It's pooling at the base of Brian's nose and running down his cheeks. The bloody nose is the first thing noticed, and it makes Daniel hum pleasantly to himself. The next were the scars that decorated the soft flesh of Ninja Brian's face. They were on his cheeks, his forehead, across his eyes and lips.

Again the hand around Brian's throats tighten and he can barely breathe. He tries to pant, his lips slightly parted, chest rising and falling rapidly. “Look at you,” Daniel tsks, fingers tracing a jagged scar on Brian's jaw. It's enough for Ninja Brian to know he's being mocked.

_ Get...get off. _ Ninja Brian thinks. It's hard to project it as telepathy when he's growing weak and lightheaded from air loss, but he manages.

“Shut up,” Daniel growls. He raises his hand again to slap Ninja Brian across his other cheek. The blood running from Brian's nose flies into the air, staining the carpet in tiny amounts. Brian gasps. There's a spark of genuine fear when Daniel moves again, and he flinches even though there's no threat. It makes Daniel snicker. He bends low, presses his lips again Ninja Brian's ear. His voice is low and ominous when he threatens, “That easy to reduce you to fear? If this is so awful imagine what will happen when I bring you back…”

_ You d-don't...fucking sc-scare me _ , Ninia Brian thinks. But he's obviously weak for air loss, not nearly as strong as he'd like Ninja Daniel to think.

“Then you're as stupid as I thought,” Daniel hisses. He presses his lips to the lobe of Brian’s ear to whisper menacing words, “maybe I should demonstrate your punishment, just to be sure you know how fun it'll be for us, and how miserable it'll be for you.” Daniel chuckles, his warm breath in Ninja Brian's ear making him squirm. When Daniel suddenly bites down, Brian sucks in a sharp breath and closes his eyes tight, trying to contain the tears that have gathered. He hears Ninja Daniel chuckle and he struggles to continue scowling. The tough front he puts on is crumbling, despite his best efforts, the pain, the humiliation, they're ramming through it. _ Do your worst. _

Ninia Daniel frowns. There's no more taunting humor behind it. It's not a jesting sneer or a threatening scowl, it's a simple downward curl of his thin lips.

He finally lets go of Ninja Brian's throat, allowing him to take a full breath of air, but immediately Ninja Daniel's strong, slender fingers tangle into Brian's hair and hold on tight. When he pulls, Brian gasps, and cranes his neck with it to try to ease the pain. He's manhandled onto his stomach like this and slammed down so his cheek hits the floor and his cheekbones throb.

Ninja Brian's pants were only soft pajama pants. With a single tug, Ninja Daniel had them and the thin briefs bunched around Brian's ankles.

_ What the fuck-!? _

Ninja Brian's thoughts are thrown off rail when Ninja Daniel slaps his ass hard - hard enough that tears actual slide down his face.

“You act like you're so fucking tough, like you can handle it. Me and the others at the clan, we want to fucking  _ break _ you,” Danny hisses. His hand that isn't holding Brian by his hair reaches between Brian's ass cheeks. He feels a warm fingertip press against his hole and shutters. He begins to kick his legs, struggling, but then Ninja Daniel tugs Ninja Brian's hair so hard his skull aches and he can do nothing but relent just to stop the miserable pain.

_Stop. Stop it, I won't do that anymore, just stop_. Ninja Brian is making demands, doing his best to seem in control. In truth, he could barely think straight. His head was pounding, his skin bruised and throbbing all over. He was _crying_. He hadn't cried in years, but silent tears were running down his cheeks. His nose ran, a mix of snot and blood. His throat was bruised and marked with hand prints.

(His cock ached worst of all, possibly. It was uncomfortably trapped between Brian and the tile floors, weeping pre-cum, throbbing, and hot. Brian wanted to be touched more than he wanted the pain to end, but he couldn't ask for that. Wouldn't ruin the play by admitting he wanted this.)

“You don't fucking get it, do you?” Danny growls and his fingers move from Brian's hair to press against his windpipe again. Brian feels him nuzzle his clothed crotch against Brian's bare ass. He can feel Ninja Daniel's hard cock as it slides teasingly against him. He coughs violently as Ninja Daniel dry humps him, struggling to get enough air. “Oh everyone at the clan is always talking about how intelligent the traitor is. How cunning,” Danny mocks, as his hips rock harder, “you have all those fucking PhDs and you're still just a dumb cunt! You're too stupid to understand that you don't fucking tell me what to do!”

Danny is angry. He spanks Ninja Brian again, the slap echoes and compliments Ninja Brian's raspy, pathetically tiny breaths as he searches for air. “You're gonna fucking learn just how pathetic you are, you hear me? I'm gonna teach you that you don't mean shit. You want that, don't you? If you want to breathe again you'll say 'yes Clan Master Daniel’.”

Ninja Brian is close to passing out. His vision is going fuzzy. He's crying harder, his shoulders shaking due to his pathetic, tiny sobs. He needs to breathe, oh lord he needs to breathe.

_ Y-yes...master...please,  _ is what he can manage.

Ninja Daniel lets his throat go and Brian coughs and sputters as he struggles for a big gulp of air. He hears Daniel chuckling above him and the familiar tickering sounds of a belt buckle being toyed with.

Ninja Daniel's pants are open and he's teasing his hard dick through his boxers. “Spoken like a true bitch,” he praises menacingly, “I think you'll be perfect for this.” He cups Ninja Brian's ass and spreads his cheeks to thumb lazily at Brian's hole. Brian shudders when he feels the digit press inside, stretching his hole to allow itself entrance. Despite everything, Ninja Brian begins to struggle, weakly trying to crawl away and escape. He’s still trying to fight the fuzziness in his head that came with being denied air, and he can't move much without feeling dizzy. His attempt is so weak that Ninja Daniel doesn't even acknowledge it. He's sitting firmly on Brian's thighs, gripping his hair like a vice. He's so sure Brian can't get away, so there's no urgency as he violates him. His thumbs slides in and out of Brian's hole  _ dry _ . It's painful, uncomfortable, makes Brian let out another pitiful sob when he realized there was nothing he could do to escape it. He's so weak, so helpless. It frightens him, makes his chest tight and his eyes water and his breath catch.

(He can't help but push his hips down and try to rock his aching cock against the soft carpet, but he's too weak to even manage that properly. Can't move, can speak, can't do anything but submit, take whatever Danny decides he deserves. The truth is beautiful. To submit to Danny so completely makes Brian's heart feel full and eager to burst. But it's also terrifying, and he's scared. It scares him that Danny could hurt him so. And it scares him that he would willingly take it. And somehow he absolutely loves the warring conflict between fear and pain and love and pleasure)

Daniel moans as he watches his thumb stretch out Brian's hole. “You're so tight. Fuck, am I your first? Never been touched like this before, huh?”

(Danny's words sends an electric jolt down Ninja Brian's spine. They both know the answer: of course it's only been Dan, it's only ever been Dan, it will only ever be Danny, and to tease about something so intimate now...)

_ N-none of your business, _ Ninja Brian hisses. He gasps when his hair is pulled and his head is jerked back so he could see Daniel's wild, angry eyes through the opening of his mask. “Wrong answer,” Ninja Daniel growls. He shifts, lifts himself off Brian to pull his pants and boxers down, allowing his cock to emerge. Brian can't see it, but he can hear the shuffling of clothes, and he knows what's to come. He grits his teeth, trying to fight the fear that comes with knowing he can't truly fight. Daniel presses his weight back down on Brian, then shuffles up his body so he's kneeling over his neck. His cock hangs down, rests against the back of Brian's head, hot and heavy.

Daniel pulls his hair, more of a way to move Brian and less for the pain it brings. “C'mon. Get up, turn around. You're gonna take my cock in that fucking mouth.”

Moving is painful, but gathering the strength to resist Ninja Daniel is even more so, so Brian's only option is to adjust to the pull of his hair. Ninja Brian allows himself to be harshly guided onto his back, where the slick head of Ninja Daniel's cock nudges against his cheek and marrs his face with smears of warm pre-cum. Ninja Brian feels sick, stupid, and insignificant. He scowls and turns away, but Ninja Daniel grabs his chin and squeezes, so he has to open his mouth. He nudges his cock against Brian's lips and precum wets the bit of dried blood under his nose. “Wider,” Daniel commands, “open your mouth.”

Brian shutters, trapped between a rock and a hard place, the floor and Daniel's erection. He opens.

Daniel slides in and Brian can't help it, he presses down just a bit with his teeth. It's not intentional, but it rightfully infuriates Daniel. He pulls his cock out and slaps Brian and when the buzzing sting dies down and Brian can think straight, he realizes his nose is gushing blood all over again. “The fuck is wrong with you!” Daniel screams. Again, he smacks Brian with a powerful, firm hand. Brian sobs as his cheeks hits the floor, his face ricocheting against it. “No teeth, jackass. Get it right or I'll drag your corpse back to the compound instead.”

Brian heeds the words. He opens his mouth with more fever, makes sure to cover his teeth this time. Daniel hums something nice, but Ninja Brian's head is too fuzzy to hear it. He can only focus on the heat and the weight as Ninja Daniel sinks his cock into Brian's mouth. They are ninjas; Brian's gag reflex doesn't exist, and Daniel knows this. He glides in easily, holding Ninja Brian's head at a manageable angle. He pushes in until Ninja Brian's nose is almost in his pubes, bottoming out with a heavy, happy groan. His hips go still, and the room goes quiet. Ninja Brian sits there, sobbing, with a full mouth.

Ninja Daniel moans as he pulls out just a bit, then sinks back down in one hard thrust. Ninja Brian chokes on his cock, sending another gush of tears from his eyes, but Daniel doesn't stop. His hips build up a steady rhythm. It's not too hard or too fast, it's small thrusts that work with the awkward angle and keep Daniel's dick slapping rhythmically against the back of Ninja Brian's throat. “That's right. Get it nice and wet, asshole. This is the only lube you're getting.” Brian sucks Daniel's cock as best he can, but his sobs do nothing for his efficiency. He rolls his tongue along the shaft, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Ninja Brian has never felt so destroyed before. He's just a thing, just a pathetic toy for Ninja Daniel to stick his dick into, just a means to lubricate.

The tears don't stop, even when Daniel grunts and slides out of his mouth. He adjusts until he’s straddling Brian's waist again, and his hand takes the familiar position gripping Ninja Brian's throat. Brian looks up and is met with dark brown eyes watching him with sickening enthusiasm. “You're fucking wrecked already.” Daniel cups his swollen cheek to admire the mess of fluids and wounds decorating Brian's face. Brian doesn't have the strength to pull away. He can't even hold eye contact. He lets his head fall to the side when Daniel lets him go, and he lays there, ruined and sobbing.

Daniel chuckles. He removes Brian's bottoms completely, knowing the ninja underneath him couldn't and wouldn't fight it. Brian feels his legs being spread. Cool air glides over his exposed hole and his eyes fall shut, trying to block it all out. Daniel shifts closer to loom over Brian. He feels the head of Daniel's cock nudge against his hole. There's no warning, no comforting words. Daniel grabs Brian ass and pushes in.

He goes slow, but the pain isn't the least bit lessened. The stretch is miserable. Brian would scream if he could, but instead he's stuck sobbing and holding onto to Daniel's sleeve as a lifeline. Daniel doesn't notice, or he doesn't care. He's letting out happy little noises in contrast. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he cusses blissfully as Brian's heat engulfs him. It's a bit of a dry friction, but it's just enough of everything to make Daniel's toes curl and eyes roll. His hand on Brian's throat tightens and the other one is placed against the ground for him to rest his weight. He's directly over Brian, forcing the Ninja to look into his eyes.

(It's a beautiful sight to see Ninja Brian so destroyed, Danny thinks. There's a flash of guilt that he could inflict pain on Brian like this. There's gut clenching fear and worry, too. He wants to wrap Brian up in a blanket when this is over. He wants to carefully wipe away the blood and tears. He wants to finally kiss him and tell him he loves him, instead. And he will do all that stuff soon. But first, oh first he  _ has _ to cum in Brian’s ass, if only to show him how much he appreciates his devoted submission)

Daniel smirks. He pulls his hips back with a soft groan and then slams back in to draw another harsh sob from Ninja Brian. His smile taunts the man under him. It makes Brian want to throw up.  _ I hate you,  _ Brian whispers in their heads.

Ninja Daniel's eyes flash like a mad man's. He reals back to thrust again. “Good,” Ninja Daniel moans, punctuating the word with another harsh thrust. He doesn't relent. He fucks Ninja Brian harshly. His boney hips slap painfully against Brian's ass. The dry friction in Brian's ass is so painful. It's too much to exist in that moment, it's too much for Brian to know he can't stop any of it. Ninja Daniel must know, because he doesn't shut up about it. He taunts Brian both with his pleasure and his words. “You'd better get used to this. I think this is what we'll use you for when you get back. Pass you around to everyone. The new recruits are usually horny little assholes. Think they'd enjoy having any warm hole to cum in,” he laughs and moans as he violates Ninja Brian. As if it's not awful enough, he grabs hold of Brian's dick, begins to jack him in time with his thrusts. Brian was so hard that it only takes one, two, three strokes of Daniel's hand before Ninja Brian explodes against their stomachs. He shakes as Daniel fucks him through the brutal orgasm. His whole body buzzes well after, and the fuzzy feelings in his limbs seem to match the cloudiness in his head. His tears come quietly now, followed by soft sniffles. And he's still clinging to Daniel’s sleeve, but he doesn't quite feel...there.

Ninja Brian no longer moves, but Daniel still fucks him brutally. He babbles more hateful words, more for himself now. He’s so close. Heat pools in his belly and expels from his mouth as anger, “Or maybe, maybe if that ass is good we can make you just for the clan masters. Keep you chained up in the base temple with your tight little hole always on display just in case someone wants to get their dick wet.” Brian lurches forward with every one of Daniel's powerful thrusts. His knees ache, his skin is being rubbed raw, but he barely reacts. Daniel finally digs his nails into the flesh along Brian's hips and buries himself to his balls into Brian's hot ass. He cums hard, moaning like a dog as cum gushes out of him and into Brian's ass.

Ninja Brian only grimaces when Danny pulls out. He lays there, watching the ceiling as Danny catches his breath. He thinks he hears Danny speak, but he doesn't really understand it. Instead of trying to focus, Brian lets his eyes flutter shut.

They snap back open when he feels Danny try to move away. His hand was still holding Danny's sleeve tightly, so he pulls him back with the last bit of his strength. It's a very weak attempt, but it gets Danny's attention.

“It’s okay, Ninja Brian. I'm going to get a rag. To clean you up.” Danny explains again. “You have to stay here. You're not ready to get up.” Brian looks up at Danny with foggy blue eyes. He barely hears him. It's a struggle for Brian to sort through the mental fog and comprehend Danny's words. But when he does connect the dots, he realizes Dan is waiting for some kind of response. He doesn't want to deal with the pain that comes with nodding. He doesn't want to force his brain to conjure and project words. Instead, he releases Danny's sleeve as a sign of his agreement. Danny kisses his forehead before he gets up. He's gone no more than five seconds, and he returns with a rag and a bowl of soapy water.

Before he begins to wipe Brian down, he takes off his mask. It's the first time Brian has seen Danny's face all night, and he can't help but smile slightly when he sees how content Dan is, even with a busted lip. Danny must see him eyeing it, because he chuckles and thumbs at the open sore. “Yeah, you got me good, Ninja Brian. You're a fucking badass,” he says lightheartedly. But he's not teasing. He's  _ praising _ Brian.

And fuck Ninja Brian doesn't know when he stopped crying, but it seems like he was going to start again. And not because of the bad carpet burn he knew he had.

(Fuck, he really needed to hear that. He wants to say: Still? You still see me that way? Really? And then kiss Danny's swollen lip and hold him close and never let go.)

He doesn't tell Danny he loves him like he wants to do in return. Instead he lays still as Danny begins to with his dab at his sore face with the warm, wet cloth. Brian relaxes completely as he’s kindly wiped down by his friend. The blood, spit, and tears are so gently cleansed from his face and the warmth of the wet cloth makes him comfortably sigh. Brian closes his eyes for a bit, letting himself just feel the brush of Danny's fingers against his skin and the damp towel's gentle strokes. When he opens his eyes Danny looks distraught and defeated, and he wasn't the one that just got fucked raw, so Ninja Brian can't imagine why.

“Hey, Ninja Brian? You don't really hate me, right?” Danny murmurs nervously after he catches Brian's eyes.

Brian's answer comes immediately and without an eyeroll, even. It's a curt yet gentle,  _ No. _

Danny blushes, eyes soft and bright and happy. A smile grows over his cut lips. “Good.” He responds, and he's incredibly sincere.

  
Ninja Brian feels Danny's cum dripping out of him. He blushes as well.  _ Agreed. _


End file.
